Death becomes her
by Le Diablo Blanc2
Summary: Jean abandoned by Scott for Emaa learns she can love again, but is loving Death what a Phoenix is meant for?
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of Something**

**Author's Note:This idea came to me after a friend did an adult Jean/Remy story**

**it is based a few months after Jean discovered Emma and Scott together**

**She was not killed and has come to accept that her marriage ended when Scott **

**supposedly died with Apocalypse.**

Jean Grey looked out over her balcony at the romantic scene below and felt sick. Scott had placed a picnic

out by the pool and Emma was laughing at something he had said.

It had been hard to move on from Scott, she had thought they would be together forever no matter what. Well that

image had been shattered when she interrupted their counselling session to find them in bed with Emma dressed

in her Phoenix costume. Surprisingly it had not been as difficult as she had thought to get over her anger, with

friends like Ororo,Logan and Rachel beside her she had accepted it and got on with her life.

She laughed as she remembered getting drunk that first night and throwing herself at Logan only for him to

say that oh how did he put it "I aint looking to get in your pants darlin that time ended long ago."

Jean knew it would have been a mistake had it happened. What amazed her more tho was the amount

of people who seemed to be taking Scott's side in things. People like Rogue, Bobby,Hank and Kurt.

There were of course a lot of people who stayed out of it and a lot of divisions in the teams which is why Charles had

recently reorganised them.

Jean looked over at the files on her desk of her new team. With Ororo in Wakanda preparing for her Wedding, Jean had been

the choice to replace her. Jean looked down scanning the files "Ok let's see who I have been given,hmmm Bishop and Sage

have always worked well, Warren and Paige have becom quite the strong team as well. Who ever thought Warren would end

up with Sam's little sister."

She picked up the last folder with a little hesitation thinking back to the meeting where Charles had disclosed the assignments.

_Flashback_

_"Non!"_

_"what do you mean Remy?" asked Charles_

_"I'm not the person to lead."_

_"But you have already led a team before."_

_"Dat's right, but do you think any of these people would follow me blindly? You need someone they respect who has the authority to lead."_

_"Who?" Smiled Charles,but secretly knew who the Cajun meant._

_"Jean."_

_Scott snorted "She's never led a Team before.Your not serious"_

_"Merde you forget that she been a second in command before most of us ever heard of the X-men"_

_There was a murmur of assent from a large portion of the assembled teams._

_"What other objections are there?" asked Charles who had felt Jean's surprise at both being nominated and disgarded._

_Any other objections were silenced at the Snikt of Logan's claws coming out "I think Gumbo's right"_

_The next thing was a clamour of people trying to find out which team they were on which Charles interrupted by _

_saying "The Teams have already been decided on and if you wish to be re-assigned you will need to talk to your respective Team Leader."_

_Jean sat dumbstruck at her sudden elevated position of command when her thoughts were interrupted by a silky voice with_

_a distinct french accent "So is this where I sign up chere."_

_End Flashback_

Jean opened the file staring at the difference between when Remy had first arrived and after his transformation into Death. Jean shook

her head thinking how crazy it was of him to join just to keep an eye on Apocalypse. Unsurprisingly nobody was really shocked

at seeing Remy become a horsemen. He wasn't exactly a favored team member. It was of course plain to see why he had done it,

everyone assumed it was because of Mystique and Pulse. Nobody knew the real reason though nobody knew until later how he had seen

what was to come and he had joined Apocalypse with Emma as his link so that he would be able to retain who he was. Remy as death

was beautiful, his grace was unparallelled it was like watching a dancer. He had never attacked the X-Men, but he would defend Apocalypse

from them.She sighed as she remembered watching Remy wipe out an entire squad of Sentinals before dancing through the ranks of the X-men

leaving certain people while almost crippling others. Surprisingly it was only when Ororo and Warren confronted him that they realised

he wasn't trying to attack them, but keep them back while Apocalypse reversed the effects of M--Day. For once it seemed

the devil could be trusted.

The after effects could still be felt from what Apocalypse had done. He had returned to sleep to heal his body and left Remy,Gazer and Sunfire

behind as his Keepers. The three Horseman had almost immediately separated going their own ways.

Remy's return to the X-men had been explosive to say the least Rogue was disgusted by his actions and still rarely spoke to him, most of

the other mutants felt the same. The only people who didn't seemed to be on her team with the exceptions of Logan,Rachel, Marrow, Ororo

and surprisingly Emma. Emma and Remy were often seen sharing a secret smile or two, much to the consternation of one Scott Summers.

Jean didn't exactly understand what was between them but she did secretly enjoy how frustrated it made Scott. Privately she thought that was

why Scott had disgarded Remy's nomination of her as Team Leader.

Sighing Jean decided she would try to calm herself by going for a walk through Ororo's garden as it always reminded her of the times

they had spent talking together.

However when she got there she realised she wasn't the only one thinking that way as knelt in the middle of the garden inhaling Ororo's favorite flowers

was Remy Lebeau. "I'm sorry Remy I didn't mean to disturb you."

Remy smiled nodding "Its ok chere I felt you approach."

Jean shook her head remembering that he could now sense a person's life force like Logan could sense a person's scent. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Why are you here?"

Remy stood up his armour creaking slightly something he always seemed to wear now. So much that he had been nicknamed Black Death

by some of the younger mutants. "Jus' picking some flowers for Ro's wedding."

Jean was still surprised that Ororo always accepted Remy nomatter what "I see. Have you spoken to her much?"

Remy grinned "You mean since my return?"

Jean swallowed, but nodded "Yes it must have been tough to get back to what you were."

"Oh chere you don't understand nobody ever does. Stormy and I we accept each other we are closer than family. She tells me there

is nothing to forgive or apologise for."

Jean smiled wishing she had someone like that "I envy you that bond."

Remy laughed "You and Rachel have the same thing I am sure."

Jean smiled it was true she and Rachel were closer than ever, but still she felt there was something more she could have and it frustrated

her that she didn't know what.

"I hope your keeping your eyes off my daughter Monsieur Lebeau."

Remy laughed brushing past Jean on his way out "Ahhh Rachel est Tres magnifique une Angel, but then she has her Mother's looks no?"

Jean turned around to confront him her pulse slightly racing, but found only herself there. He had dissapeared again, a talent he seemed to be

using again and again. He always turned up if needed, but apart from that he was like a ghost. The only time you knew he would be around was in the

stables where every morning he looked after that winged animal Apocalypse had given him before leaving. You could often see him flinging on it each morning

the two of them going who knows where. Shaking her head she started to wonder through the garden "And since when did he start calling me chere?"

Jean was not the only one thinking of the enigma called Remy Lebeau, Scott Summers glared at him as he saw Remy talking to Jean. Every instinct

told him to attack Remy to stay away from Emma and Jean. He hated how the younger students seemed to look up to the thief. Oh yes they

would call him names like they did with other teachers especially himself, but with Gambit it was also with an increasing amount of respect and even

admiration for the risks he took.

Gambit in Scott's opinion was the worst type of X-Man, it disgusted him that Remy had been not only accepted back, but welcomed back by some.

Gambit was still an outcast now that not even Rogue spoke to him, however what he despised was his friendship with Emma.

Any time he questioned her on it she would just sing song "You have your friends I have mine.Are you jealous?" Truth be told Scott was jealous

and it made him hate the Cajun even more.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him going after Gambit and looking up he saw it belonged to Logan "Get out of my way what do you think your doing?"

Logan growled burying his knee into Scott's crotch. Crouching down he blew a mouthful of cigar smoke into Scott's face "Saving your life bub.

If you take on Remy he will kill you and much as I hate to admit it you might be needed."

Logan stood up and looked down at the younger man "Thing is part of me thinks you deserve it."

Scott glared at Logan's retreating back vowing he would get back at both him and Gambit.

**Author's Notes**

**Well should I continue or abandon it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flirting with Danger**

Jean Grey sat on the steps of the mansion sipping her coffee having come out to escape the tension

that seemed to happen anytime she and Scott were in the same room. It had become worse the better

her team did. The strange thing was that there was none around Emma, in fact they had both seemed to

have an unspoken tolerance of each other. It wasn't easy and she still held a lot of resentment towards Emma,

but Jean knew it was as much her own fault that she and Scott had broken up as if they were meant to be together

Scott would never have got involved with Emma.

"Penny for your thoughts chere"

Jean's head whipped around to stare into the shadows "Remy?"

Remy stepped from the shadows, or rather the shadows parted to allow him to pass "You looked miles away

you shouldn't be out here in the cold."

Jean smiled "Then why are you out here?"

Remy gracefully sat down besides Jean sighing "Not really welcome in there."

Jean nodded in understanding remembering the sight of Bobby being shoved into the wall by Remy after

making a comment about her leadership making Bobby a laughing stock with the young students and Gambit

Persona non Grata with the older ones.

Jean squeezed Remy's shoulder trying to think of a way to change the subject "So who are you taking to the wedding?"

Remy smiled "Who would want to go to a ceremony to celebrate life accompanied by the Black Death."

"Nobody you want to go with?"

Remy gave her a sidelong look "If you mean Rogue then the answer is NON. We are so broken nothing could fix

us and I dont want to even try, let Pulse have her."

Jean was surprised as she along with quite a few others thought that Remy was hoping for va reconciliation even after

everything she had said and done.

Remy smiled seeing the surprised look "So what lucky homme are you taking?"

Jean blushed and blurted out "Why don't we go together?"

Remy's head snapped up in shock an expression rarely seen on his face "Pardon."

Jean grinned as she had for once broken Remy's poker face "We could go as friends and just think of the stir we'd cause."

Remy's eyes clouded "Are you sure you want to do that as it wil bring you a load of grief"

Jean smiled and stood up "I'm a big girl Monsieur Lebeau I can handle it"

Remy nodded "I bet you can chere"

Jean smiled and went back inside the mansion .

Remy slapped his hand into his head as he caught himself watching Jean as she walked back inside "What the hell are you doing

homme she doesnt think of you like that."

Jean closed the door and leant back against it for support "Oh god what did I just do."

"I think its called flirting."

Jean whipped her head around to find a smiling Warren and smirking Logan.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing" smiled Warren with a concerned look in his eyes

"What exactly do you think I am doing?"

Warren stepped forward laying a hand on /jean's shoulder "Getting involved with Gambit will get you a load of aggro from certain people."

"You mean Scott?I think its too late for that as I get more than enough grief from him already."

Logan snorted "Scott? no he already hates Remy for his past with Emma which she refuses to tell him about. No

Wings is talking about Rogue."

Jean looked extremely surprised "Rogue?She dumped him and is with Pulse now."

Logan shook his head laughing "Just cuz she dumped him doesn't mean she wants him with anyone else."

Jean sighed "Look we are just going as friends so none of this will matter."

Angel laughed "Of course you are."

"What's that supposed to mean" snapped Jean

"Remy has at most 2 female friends Storm and Betsy." laughed Warren

"Well what about Paige and Tessa he gets on with them."Smiled Jean confidently

Logan laughed at that "Sage has an even more convoluted history with Sage than his one with Emma"

Warren nodded "And my girlfriend has a crush on him like most of the girls here do. Remy makes her blush and realise

how lucky we are to have each other."

Jean gritted her teeth "Look we are going as friends nothing more."

Jean abruptly turned and stomped up the stairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Logan cringed as he heard the door slam and turned to Warren "So plan B?"

Warren nodded "Plan B it is"

Jean paced around her bedroom trying to control her anger "How dare they who do they think they are. Remy is a friend

end of story."

Throwing herself back on her bed she wondered if she had been trying to convince them or herself.

**Next Chapter An Xmen picnic by the Lake sounds pleasant?Wrong **

**Author's note No I am not Dead or in a coma as some people have suggested I will be updating more often**

**a new chapter of shadow team will appear in about a week**

**Saint or sinner probably wednesday.**


	3. Picnic

**A Picnic How Charming!!!!!**

Jean Grey woke up feeling refreshed and trying to ignore her conversation with Warren

and Logan last night.

After taking a long shower she slipped into her new two piece Red Bikini and grabbing

her towel and sunscreen, slipped on her robe before heading downstairs to join the lakeside

picnic that Emma had arranged a few days ago so that the X-men could relax together for a change.

Standing on the stairs Jean had a bemused smile on her face as she looked at Warren,Paige and Logan

who were staring over at where you could just see the picnic.

Laughing to herself at how she still found it strange to think of Warren with Sam's baby sister, she started

walking down to where they were stood "So what's so funny guys?"

Logan turned around and did a double take as he stared at the woman before him realising why he had pursued

her for so long.

"We are waiting to see how long it takes Rogue to explode" Smirked Warren seeing that Logan had temporarily

forgotten how to speak.

Jean looked confused and walked over to see what they were looking at.

She quickly found Rogue and noticed immediately That Pulse and Bobby were trying to calm her down. She couldn't

however see the cause of Rogue's anger until her gaze landed on her Daughter and what he saw made her breath

catch.

Rachel was laid face down on her towel and stood over her rubbing suntan lotion into her body was a barely clothed Remy Lebeau.

"_WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!"_

Logan grinned "I would say that looks pretty obvious darlin."

"He is seducing my daughter" snapped an irate Jean

Warren couldn't help but laugh "You have it the wrong way round."

Jean's head snapped to him "What?she wouldn't"

"Why wouldn't she Miss Grey? Just look at him and the way the other girls except Rogue are looking at him. God if I didn't have

Warren I would be down there drooling to".Smiled Paige

Logan chuckled "Very well put."

Warren wrapped his arms and wings around Paige "At least she has good taste."

Jean continued to glare "Well she is too young for him."

"Why Miss Grey you almost sound a little envious." smiled Paige to which Warren hid a smile while Logan laughed

"Dont be ridiculous and its Jean not Miss Grey. You are a member of my team and dating one of my oldest friends.I

think we can be on a first name basis."

Paige grinned "Very well Jean."

Jean smiled and slipping off her Robe walked purposefully outside making a beeline for where he daughter was.

Logan smirked at Page and Warren as he saw Jean zeroing in on her target "So wanna go watch?"

All three looked at each other and as one followed after Jean.

Remy sighed as a shadow fell across him and lifted his head expecting to see an irate Rogue . His eyes widened

as he saw Jean standing there instead a smile tugging at her lips "A bit young for you isn't she Remy?"

Remy suddenly realised where his hands were and backed away from Rachel holding his hands up "I was just helping."

Rachel grinned through half lidded eyes stretching out on her towel "MMMMM and Remy is a great helper"

For some reason this seemed to darken Jean's eyes "Well since he is so good do you mind if I borrow him?"

Rachel shook her head "He's all yours."

Jean smiled and beckoned at Remy as she walked off "Come along then Mr Lebeau."

Remy shook his head for a moment before following after Jean noticing the amusement in Emma's eyes and the hatred

in Scott's. Shrugging to himself he followed after the Redhead trying to keep his eyes off her swayng hips which he was sure

were swaying a lot more than usual.

Jean grinned as she felt Remy's eyes on her and started swaying her hips a little more than usual as she led him over to

a slightly secluded patch of grass.

Remy stopped as he watched Jean spread her towel out on the grass and almost missed the bottle of sunscreen she tossed at him.

"Well get to work Remy."

Remy gave Jean a questioning look "What's going on chere?"

"Going on?"

"The two most beautiful X-Women do not usually invite the traitor to touch them."

Blushing a little Jean still managed to smile "Oh am I one of the mst beautiful?"

Remy chuckled "In that outfit I doubt any man here would disagree."

Jean grinned glad she had worn this Bikini instead of one of her more conservative ones. Jean wasn't arrogant

about her looks she knew men looked at her, but theres a difference between being told your beautiful by someone

like Remy Lebeau than by someone like Scott Summers. "Well that lotion is not going to rub itself in you know."

Remy shrugged and pouring some lotion on his hands started applying it to Jean's skin rubbing it into her shoulders

before slowly moving down her back.

Jean was very shocked at how gentle Remy's hands felt against her skin and easily lost herself in the massage. The longer

it lasted the more sensual it started to become with the feeling of Remy's hands sliding up and down her legs Jean had to use

every mental discipline to remain outwardly calm to stop any moans escaping her lips. Almost against her will Jean let her legs

spread a little wider as she felt his thumbs sliding along the inside of her thighs and she dug her fingers into the ground as she felt

her body respond to where his hand were travelling,but then with a crackle of energy everything stopped. Lifting her head up

she saw Remy on his knees a red mark on his chest from a plasma burst as a furious Scott Summers stood over him.

Remy was about 3 seconds from unleashing a blast that would have introduced Scott to the Medical Wing when he saw

Scott suddenly lifted up and deposited in the freezing Lake.

Snapping his head to a smirking Jean Grey he smiled "Nice throw chere."

Jean nodded "Thank you for the massage Remy it was very...relaxing"

Remy grinned staring at where Scott was being helped out of the lake by Bobby and Hank with Logan standing there

roaring with laughter while Emma was just stood there a smile tugging at her lips. "I am sorry we were interrupted I hope

we can do it again sometime."

Jean nodded "I am sure we can talk about it over Dinner."

Remy nodded still looking at Scott as he stared back at him with loathing all over his face.Then suddenly he registered what

Jean had said.

Jean smiled to herself as she felt Remy jogging to catch up with her.

"Dinner chere?"

Jean smiled "Why i would love to thank you for asking I will meet you at 8 wear something nice."

Remy watched as Jean walked away smiling to himself "Mon Dieu I think I just got played."

Rachel smiled as she and Logan observed the 2 X-Men "Well Plan B went well."

Logan chuckled "That it did, I just hope we did the right thing."

Rachel nodded "MMMMMMM I have to admit to being a little envious because he is VERY good at what he does."

"Well she deserves this whether it lasts or not and whether it even happes is up to them we just gave them a push

in the right direction" grinned Logan

Rachel smirked at the older man "Why you old Romantic you".

Logan snorted at that "I need a beer."

Rachel laughed as the older mutant left and wondered what the night might bring for her mother.

**Next Chapter: A dinner between friends.**

**Authors Notes**

**Ok first the apologies I am so sorry for the gap in updating my stories I will be updating at least 3 of**

**them in the next week.**

**Just for Blck Diamond Shadow Team will be my next update probably around Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Thank you for everyone asking me not to abandon my stories, but you don't need to worry before**

**I start a story I already know how it will end so I have set plans for each of my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 A night on the Town**

Remy stood by the front door Waiting for Jean when Rogue walked in with Pulse. Rogue took

one look at Remy and hissed "What you all done up for Horseman?"

Remy ignored Rogue and nodded in greeting to Gus. It was strange the two theives had a mutual

respect built on reputation. The two men had met a couple of times since Remy's return, at first

there was a coldness between them because of Rogue. However after a while they started talking

about previous jobs they had done and had even gone out together on a job to see who was better.

That ended in a stalemate and they had a tenuous friendship now all unbeknownst to Rogue.

Returning his gaze to Rogue he sighed "I am going out to dinner dat alrite wid you."

Rogue snorted "Who would sink low enough to go out with you?"

"I believe that would be me"

Three heads turned to the sound of the voice and stared at Jean Grey walking gracefully down the stairs

wearing a dep blue dress which came to just above the knees clinging in all the right places with a matching pair of blue

heels.

Remy smiled walking over to Jean and raising her hand to his lips "You look incredible as always Miss Grey."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" smiled Jean

Remy shook his head "No just killing time waiting for your arrival"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting,but I couldnt find anything nice to wear." smirked Jean

"YOU are going out with HIM?" snarled Rogue

"Yes doesn't he look dashing?"

Rogue's face almost turned purple with anger as she stormed off in another direction.

Gus gave Remy a helpless look and took off after Rogue.

Remy smiled shaking his head "I will never understand women."

"Shall we be off then" said an amused Jean

Remy offered his arm to her which she took and the two walked out the front door to where a limo waited.

Jean looked at Remy "You must have worked fast to come up with this."

Remy smiled holding open the limo door "If you are going to do something always do it with style papa always says."

Jean smiled sliding into the back seat noticing a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"So what should we toast to?"asked Remy.

"Good friends."

Remy nodded after pouring them both a glass leaned forward to talk to the driver "The Refuge Max."

Jean raised an eyebrow at the unusual name.

"I think you will like it if you can trust me."

Jean regarded him carefully "If Rogue could go there I'm sure I can."

"Who said I ever took Rogue there." smirked Remy

Jean digested that trying to figure out her thoughts. She still wasn't sure what if anything was happening between her

and Remy, but she was enjoying herself. It had been a long time since she had just enjoyed being with with someone for a

night on the town.

**Warren's POV**

Warren smiled as he saw the Limo pull away thinking back to the early days when everyone thought he and Jean would

end up together and how things had changed.

"Is something wrong Warren?" asked Paige coming up behind her boyfriend

Warren shook his head "No just realising the person we think we want isn't always the person we need."

Paige grinned "MMMMMM sometimes and then sometimes we know who we want and set out to get them."

Warren laughed spinning around to face the beautiful blonde "This is one man who doesn't mind being caught."

"I expect Remy will feel the same way"smiled Paige pushing Warren backwards onto their bed and covering his body with hers.

**Rogue's POV**

Rogue stood glaring down at the Limo "How dare he throw that in my face what can she possibly see in him."

"The same thing you did I imagine" muttered Gus

Rogue however had heard him "How dare you!"

Gus shrugged getting tired of his supposed girlfriend ranting about her EX all the time "Whatever. You dumped him

so I don't get why you are so steamed."

"WHY WHY! He shouldn't even be an X Man he is a disgusting theif and TRAITOR!"

Gus's eyes narrowed dangerously "If you will excuse me the air is starting to reek like jealousy around here"

Rogue's head snapped around but Gus had already left.

"They don't understand but they will." muttered the southern belle

**Scott's POV**

Scott Summers was beyond furious when he saw Jean his wife arm in arm with Gambit, and only the threat of

Logan stood behind him stopped him blasting the traitor. He would have his day and the people who got in his

way would pay a heavy price.

Emma stood shaking her head as she watched Scott boiling over with anger over Jean and Gambit. She did

not understand why he couldn't let it go as he had been the one to cheat on her. Thats not to say she

liked Jean, but it seemed as if Scott thought no-one should have her even if he didnt want her.

**The Refuge**

Remy helped Jean out of the Limo after it stopped in front of what looked like an old warehouse.

Remy guided her to the Door and knocked three times and it opened silently.

An imposing figure stood there grinning "It has been a long time Remy"

Remy squeezed Jean's hand and whispered "Trust me"

Jean nodded and looked around at a very poshly decorated entryway with a desk and an elevator the prominent features.

"Hello Marcelle." smiled Remy

Marcelle let his gaze travel over Jean "I have to say your taste has certainly improved."

Remy grinned "We are here for Dinner."

Marcelle nodded motioning to the elevator "Well you know the way."

When Jean stepped inside the elevator she looked curiously at the destinations which read

1 CLUB

2 RESTAURANT

3 DUNGEON

4 SLAUGHTERHOUSE

Remy noticed this and pressing 2 said "I will explain later.

Jean nodded saving it with the other million questions she had.

After they exited the Elevator Remy was greeted by the head waiter who showed them to a table near the back

a little way back from the small dnce floor.

Remy grinned as the waiter left them "You are dying to ask I can tell."

Jean glared "What is this place".

Remy laughed "Call it a safe haven a place where criminals can enjoy a night out without having to worry about

costumed do-gooders or overzealous lawmen."

"The Dungeon?" queried Jean remembering the name of one of the floors.

"Lets just say that this establishment caters to many sorts of pleasures."

Jean blushed remembering her time as the Black Queen and realised exactly what Remy was alluding to.

Remy laughed softly as he filled Jean's glass with Red Wine "So any more questions?"

Jean looked very serious as she asked "Why wouldn't you bring Rogue who you once were in love with, but

you would bring me who you hardly know?"

Remy leaned back "Because I knew you understand our pasts are what make us who we are now and do not

judge a person by what they might or might not have done."

"I am sure Rogue did not hold your past against you."

"No Rogue would ignore my past unless it interfered withe the present. It didn't fit her idea of what I should be."

"One last question?" asked Jean

Remy smirked "Only one?"

Jean looked down studying her glass of wine "Did you mind me pushing you into spending tonight with me?"

Remy smiled and this time the smile reached his eyes "Well I am not sure,but I know how you can make it up to me."

Jean's head snapped up with eyebrows raised "Oh really? and how is that?"

Remy stood holding out his hand motioning to the small dance floor "Dance with me."

Jean nodded and standing up let Remy lead her onto the Dance floor as a slow song started to play. Deciding that the rest of her

questions could wait for later , she revelled in the feel of being held again after so long and just let Remy lead them around the floor

content in the knowledge that this was the start of something maybe a little deeper than normal friendship.

Remy for his part was enjoying the dance thinking he did not mind at all being pushed to where he was now with the

stunning red head in his arms even if she only saw him as a friend. His train of thought was interruped as another

pair of dancers bumped into them from behind.

Turning around he stared into the grinning faces of Scalphunter and Vertigo. as Scalphunter smirked "Hello Remy"

Jean lifted her head and her eyes went wide seeing the two marauders and then turned to confusion as Remy

chuckled "Hello Grey Crow."

**NEXT CHAPTER **

**Jean meets a part of Remy's past and they return to the mansion and everyone takes off for the wedding.**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**I am sorry for the slow update as I am having to split time between writing and my XBox but I will try for**

**more frequent updates please let me know which story you would like to see updated next.**


End file.
